


Birthday Dance

by Cio



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awakening Characters are mentioned, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Inigo's birthday and Severa tries to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted for Inigo's birthday which was a while ago lol oops

“Prince Xander sir, you summoned me?” Inigo shut the door behind him, looking back between his employer and Pieri, the two sitting at a table. He thought he might be in trouble, but normally, Prince Xander would scold him while they were alone. Plus, the blond didn’t have the usual stern look on his face. Instead, there was a small smile, a rare sight indeed. 

“Lazward, it has come to my attention that today is a very special day,” Xander said in his usual deep and commanding voice, but it was tinged with warmth. 

Inigo blinked in confusion. “It is?" 

"Well, yes?” Xander was equally confused. “You don’t know what today is?" 

Inigo but his lip and thought about it for a bit, but then shook his head. "Sorry, sir, I don’t." 

"It’s your birthday, silly!” Pieri cried out. “Even Pieri knows!" 

"Oh, yeah, aha,” Inigo chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Yes, that it is. How did the two of you know?" 

"Your big-mouthed and very loud friend told us,” Xander informed his retainer. 

“Odin?" 

"Yes, that one." 

Inigo cursed to himself. He had explicitly told Owain to never speak about any of their personal information to anyone here. 

"Anyway,” Xander continued, “since today is the date of your birth, I’ve decided to relieve you of your duties. Pieri has offered to take up all of your work today, so go flirt with girls in town, or whatever it is you enjoy spending your free time with." 

Inigo looked at the two in shock. "Wait really? Thank you, sir." 

Xander nodded, giving Inigo a smile. "Yes, you’re welcome. Enjoy your day off." 

"Yay, happy birthday!” Pieri exclaimed happily. “Pieri loves Lazward!" 

Inigo gave them his signature grin and waved them goodbye, already picking out what he wanted to do for the rest of the day. 

—

Inigo spun on his heel and flew through the air gracefully, landing perfectly on his feet. The dancer had been performing for his imaginary audience for hours now, never once missing a step for them. He moved his coordinated legs fluidly, never missing a beat, putting even Azura to shame. 

When Prince Xander had told Inigo to take the day off, the dancer immediately knew what he wanted to do. Weeks ago, he had found a secluded clearing in the forest, perfect for practicing alone and undisturbed. Whenever he had the time, which was never really much because working under Prince Xander was such a demanding job, Inigo would make his way to this particular spot and spend the rest of his day dancing. 

Inigo continued to dance, syncing the movements of his arms and legs to move in one great display. He kept going, until he heard some twigs snap from behind him. Quickly, Inigo stopped what he was doing and retrieved his sword, pointing in the direction of the source of the sound. 

"Show yourself,” he breathed intensely, staying motionless. 

“It’s just me, stupid." 

To his surprise, the owner of the familiar voice stepped out from behind the tree, causing him to drop his weapon. 

"Severa?!" 

"Hey, birthday boy,” the redhead greeted, pushing one of her pigtails back behind her shoulder. “Were you really planning on killing me?" 

"You could’ve been an enemy,” Inigo sighed, sitting down on a nearby tree stump. 

“Or a rabbit." 

Inigo shook his head. "I would’ve still struck regardless of what you were, if I felt the need to.” Severa quirked an eyebrow. 

“What if I was Xander?” Inigo hesitated for a bit. “Then… Ugh, why are you even here and how long have you been watching?" 

Severa walked over to the stump and sat down next to Inigo, crossing her legs and leaning back against her hands. She stared up at the rising moon as she spoke. "Lady Camilla told me and Belka to patrol the area and I just happened to come across this part of the forest. As for your second question, enough." 

Inigo sighed in frustration. "You know I don’t like being watched while I’m dancing." 

"Why not?" 

Inigo looked straight at her, cheeks blushing. "It’s embarrassing! You even got Owain to make fun of me about it when you found out." 

Severa giggled at the memory. "Yeah, but you’re actually a lot better than I thought you were. You’re actually pretty good, which is surprising because you’re a failure at everything else." 

"Oh, thanks?” Inigo wasn’t quite sure how to take that. 

“Anyway,” Severa continued, “why are you here? Don’t you want to spend your birthday in town with actual people and not tree trunks and squirrels?" 

Inigo looked down at the ground and twiddled his fingers. "Severa, when do you think we’ll be able to go back?" 

The redhead was taken back by the sudden change in subject and mood. "How am I supposed to know?" 

"I don’t know,” Inigo mumbled. “Do you miss everyone?" 

"O-Of course I do!” she replied bitterly. “Why wouldn’t I?! I miss Brady’s ugly scar face and Gerome’s try-hard edginess and Noire’s borderline psychopathic behavior!" 

Inigo chuckled at her overreaction. "You actually consider Noire to only be borderline psycho?" 

"Aren’t you the one that works with Pieri? I mean, just look at her hair!" 

"Okay, maybe you’re right, in comparison” Inigo chuckled, “but anyway, as I was saying, I miss them too and dancing helps me cope." 

"How exactly?" 

"Well, as you already know, my mother was a dancer,” Inigo languidly explained. “Obviously, I learned to dance because of her and whenever I dance, it reminds me of my mother and everyone I’ve met because of her. When I dance, I don’t do it just to practice and hone my skills. I do it because it brings me back to all the times I’ve danced with mother and the times I’ve spent with everyone back home." 

"Oh,” Severa replied quietly, looking down at the ground and fiddling with a pebble with the toe of her boot. She suddenly felt very bad for bothering Inigo and his alone time. 

“Yeah." 

The two sat together in awkward silence, neither one of them making any noise, until Severa suddenly stood up and faced Inigo. 

Inigo looked back up at her. "Are you going now?" 

"Nope, can’t get rid of me that easily,” Severa responded with a wink. “Since Lady Camilla has had me running around this whole entire week, I haven’t had time to get you a gift." 

"Ah, it’s alright,” Inigo reassured her. 

“You didn’t let me finish,” she huffed. “Anyway, I want you to dance with me." 

Inigo gave her a shocked expression. "You want to what?" 

"You heard me,” she muttered, looking away. “I’m not Olivia, but if you really enjoy dancing that much, then consider this my gift to you… because I’m never doing this again." 

"Um, o-okay,” Inigo stuttered, standing up next to Severa. “Let’s dance then." 

Severa, however, didn’t budge, a growing scowl spreading across her face. "That is no way to ask a lady to a dance! Unless you wish to stay single and hopeless for the rest of your life, you better grow up and start acting like a gentleman." 

"Ehhh, okay,” Inigo sighed, before composing himself. He took a step back and held his hand out to the redhead. “Severa, would you care to have this dance with me?" 

"Better,” she smirked, taking his hand and allowing him to guide her. 

The two moved back and forth in silence, but not the uncomfortable type like before. Severa, as Inigo learned first-hand, wasn’t that great of a dancer, if her lack of beat was anything to go by. 

“Seems like you’re not that lady-like yourself,” Inigo joked when Severa stepped on his toes for about the tenth time that night. 

“Shut up,” Severa grumbled irritatedly. 

“We can go slower, if you’d like,” Inigo suggested. 

“Fine." 

The two slowed down to simple swaying, gently moving from side to side. It was much easier for Severa to handle, which allowed her to look up from her feet to Inigo’s face. 

"This is nice,” she spoke, never looking away from Inigo’s eyes. 

“Y-Yeah,” he responded, slowing down the pace for her. 

The redhead looked down at Inigo’s chest, biting her lip in concentration, before looking back up. “Have you danced with anyone else before?" 

Inigo shook his head, blushing a bit when he felt Severa’s gaze. "Nope, just you and mother." 

"Ah." 

The two moved together in peaceful silence, both enjoying each other’s presence. 

"It’s getting late,” Inigo finally spoke, looking up at the sky to see the moon high above. 

“Yeah, Lady Camilla and Belka are probably wondering where I am." 

The two finally detached, with Severa wiping her hands against her top, claiming Inigo’s hands were getting sweaty. Both Inigo and Severa then started gathering there things, ready to return home. 

"Um, Inigo?” Inigo turned around to see Severa standing right beside him. Although it was dark, the moonlight made it obvious that her face was red.. 

“Yes?" 

"Thanks for tonight,” she mumbled. “I-It was nice." 

"No, thank you,” Inigo said happily. “I enjoyed our time together and my birthday gift." 

Severa looked like she had more to say, but before anything else could be said, she turned around and quickly walked back. Sighing, Inigo turned back to gathering his stuff. He began putting his gloves back on and sheathing his sword. When he started mounting his shield on his arm, though, was when he felt a small tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. 

"Severa?" 

Without a word, Severa stood on her toes and quickly planted a peck on Inigo’s cheek. After the two separated, she spoke. 

"Happy birthday, Inigo.”


End file.
